


Blue Flame Rising

by Goativa



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, burnish!galo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goativa/pseuds/Goativa
Summary: There's a deep blue flame hiding out in the desert.  A Burnish that is neither in hiding among the people of Promepolis but hasn’t joined the Mad Burnish?  Lio has to wonder what that kind of person would be like.





	1. Rogue

Lio had been the leader of the Mad Burnish for all of a month when he hears the rumors. The rumors of a rogue Burnish.

“Have you met him? The rogue?” Lio asks Meis and Gueira one day after overhearing some of the other Mad Burnish talking about him.

“Ugh, that guy,” Gueira groans, leaning back dramatically in the creaky old chair he’s plopped himself down in. 

“He comes out of fuckin’ nowhere! And then tries to wreck our shit!” Gueira gesticulates wildly, his flames flickering along his fingertips as he gets worked up.

Lio listens silently.

“He usually rode in when we were lighting fires randomly,” Meis elaborates as Gueira fumes, “before you were our leader and we didn’t care as much who got hurt.”

They both have the decency to look slightly bad about that. 

“He’d ride in and try to stop our fire from spreading, it was so annoying!” Gueira bounces back from his shame with as much spark as before, “talking like he’s  _ better _ than us or some shit.”

Meis rolls his eyes as Gueira pouts, reaching out to pat him on the head. The condescending touch immediately has Gueira spitting fire and Lio knows this conversation is over as the two start rough housing.

Still, it’s interesting. A Burnish that is neither in hiding among the people of Promepolis but hasn’t joined the Mad Burnish? Lio rests his head on his hand and looks out over the desert. He has to wonder what that person would be like. 

But Lio doesn’t have to wonder for long. The need, the itch, to burn becomes too much for them to resist and the Mad Burnish ride out once again to set something alight a few days later.

Lio never gets comfortable with the screams as homes go up in flames, he never wants to. It just drives home how necessary it is for them to have their own home, away from all this. Where they can burn in peace.

Lio sits upon his throne, watching the chaos play out and making sure the rest of the Mad Burnish don’t get too into it when he hears it. He knows the rev every Mad Burnish’s engine, but this one is different. 

Lifting his head to the source of the noise Lio spots it, a deep blue streak speeding towards them. Once it enters the town limits a wave of blue crashes against their flames, preventing it from spreading further. 

It pierces through a wall of Mad Burnish flame, parting mint and magenta with dark blue. 

“Look who decided to join the party,” Lio hears Gueira’s voice over the crackling flames. 

“You call wrecking people’s homes a party!?” Comes a loud retort and Lio is finally able to spot the figure of the rogue Burnish. 

He certainly stands out against the rest of the Mad Burnish, instead of sharp obsidian armor he’s clad in sleek silver. A light blue visor hides his face but by far the most striking thing about the newcomer is the mohawk of flame. Burning bright and snapping behind him like a flag in the wind, it's hard to ignore. 

Gueira advances on the silver Burnish, flexing his claws and staring him down in his bulky armor. By comparison, the rogue isn’t as tall but he isn’t as sleek as Meis or himself. 

A flare rears up from their Burnish fire, hissing and coiling before lashing out at an unburned home. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Lio watches as the rogue turns away from Gueira to leap at the flare and full-body tackle it to the ground, a shining spear-like weapon skewering the flare. It squirms before disappearing in a shower of embers. 

“DON’T IGNORE ME!” Gueira howls before grabbing the rogue by the arm and hucking the poor Burnish across the street. 

The rogue goes bouncing down the pavement before colliding with a burning building. Even Lio has to wince at that, even if nobody can see it behind his toothy visor. Just because their flames heal them quickly, doesn’t mean they can’t still feel pain. 

“Hey, Gueira I think you...” Meis rides up next to him and watches as the building collapses, “went a little rough on him.” 

After a few tense seconds the rubble starts to move, before the rogue bursts out and shakes some of the rubble from his head and shoulders.

“See? He’s fine!” Gueira motions to the rogue only to turn and see that he’s gone, “wh--again!?” Gueira stomps his foot and snarls, summoning his ATV: Miami. 

Lio stands from his throne, even more curious about this nuisance than he was before. Clearly, he’s not completely focused on fighting the Mad Burnish. So what exactly is he trying to do?

“Keep an eye out for the Freeze Force,” Lio calls down, “I’m going to see where he went.”

Once he gets two enthusiastic replies Lio leaps from roof to roof, hoping to get a bird’s eye view. It doesn’t take long to spot the rogue, not with that blue clashing with the usual Burnish flames. He perches on the ridge of a roof and quietly watches, taking in the odd scene in front of him.

“It’s okay, I’ll get you out,” the rogue calls as he dashes into a burning building, minutes go by before he crashes out of the second-storey window, arms curled protectively around two figures. 

It’s two people, a mother and daughter by Lio’s guess, the rogue places them gently on the street even though the mother tugs her daughter away. 

“Follow the blue fire and you’ll be outta here in no time,” he motions them down the street, lined with rippling blue fire. 

The mother doesn’t stop and say thank you, simply scooping up her child and running. But, the little girl looking over her shoulder waves to the rogue. Lio watches as the rogue gives a tentative wave back, almost shy.

Lio jumps from the building and lands nearby, “why did you do that?” He asks curiously.

Apparently the rogue didn’t hear him, or was lost in thought, because he flails and whips around when Lio speaks, his blue flame flowing with his movements.

“Do what?” The rogue tilts his head.

“Save them,” Lio nods his head to the empty street, where that mother and child once were.

“Why wouldn’t I…?” He says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Like the idea that helping someone, someone who would be happy to see him thrown in an icy prison with no remorse, is inconceivable. 

The Mad Burnish aren’t murderers, but they’re not heroes either. They’re just people, trying to survive.

“What’s your name?” Lio asks instead.

“I’m Galo Thymos! Remember me and my burning soul, big boss!” The rogue, Galo Thymos, strikes a pose and holds it.

Is...is he an idiot? Who actually does that?

“What about you? It’s only polite to give your name when you’re introducing yourself,” Galo crosses his arms and stares Lio down.

“Lio. Lio Fotia.”

“Boss!” Meis roars down the street on his dual-sport bike: Dallas. “We’ve got company,” he points behind them where red-and-blue flashing lights can be seen. Looks like the Burning Rescue is already on their way. 

Next to him, he hears the tell-tale signs of a bike being summoned and he turns around just in time to see Galo Thymos summoning a silver and blue street speed bike. 

“See you later Big Boss, bug guy!”

“B-bug…?” Meis sounds utterly confused as they watch the rogue Burnish tear away down the street and out of sight, blue flames fading the farther he goes. 

“Tell everyone to move out,” Lio snaps Meis out of his stupor and his second-in command nods as Lio summons his chopper: Detroit. 

“What did you two even talk about?” Meis asks as they’re riding out of the little town, Gueira hovering nearby, just as curious.

“Not much, we just introduced ourselves.”


	2. Talking Hot Shit for a Guy Within Kissing Distance

Galo doesn’t know what to think of the Mad Burnish anymore. Before, it had been easy. They were the bad guys, destroying homes and not caring who got hurt. Galo understood the need to burn, to set things on fire and bask in the flames. 

He’s a Burnish too.

That’s why he decided he had to step in a while back. It’s not fair to the innocent civilians to have their homes and lives destroyed. The Freeze Force is one thing, they’re bullies of the highest order, but people like that mother and daughter? Galo will step in to save them.

That way people won’t have to go through the same thing he did as a kid. 

Back then things were easier, but now the new Big Boss has taken the mantle of leader. Galo’s foot starts tapping on the ground the longer he thinks about Lio Fotia. 

Galo has always been a man of action, words could be thrown around easily but seeing someone actually follow up with action is what actually mattered. He’s noticed that the Mad Burnish aren’t as destructive, they’re making it easier for people to get out. Not interfering when the Burning Rescue arrives. 

Since their initial meeting, Galo has meet Lio a few more times. Every time they’re lighting fires, Galo knows they’re leaving streets open and ready for when people evacuate. He can see the paths, his own blue flames burning bright to make sure their flames don’t spill over into people’s escape routes. 

He can see that Lio Fotia is changing the Mad Burnish. Although, when they do meet Galo and the Mad Burnish still fight.

Usually, he’d clash with Meis or Gueira, they’re easy to rile up and get into a fight. 

Lio though? Despite the intense heat of his fire, Lio’s surprisingly cool-headed.

Galo’s stomping is sending up little puffs of sand as his thoughts run circles around in his head, getting nowhere and only giving him a headache. He flops back onto the rock he’s perched on and runs hands through his messy blue hair.

A faint thrum pulses in his chest, steadily growing until it becomes a warm hum. 

The Mad Burnish are out and burning again.

Galo is immediately up and jogging down the rock formation and summoning his speedy street bike, “C’mon Kyoto.” 

As he races across dunes and weaves between rocks his sleek Burnish armor encases his body. His signature blue flames flare to life and leave a streak of blue behind him as he speeds towards the black plume in the distance. 

This time, they’re on the outskirts of Promepolis. 

Galo races through, circling around swathes of flame to keep them from spreading farther. He feels the teeth of those Burnish flares snapping at his heels and at that moment he really wished he knew how to do that. With a tremendous leap he launches himself from his bike, summoning his Matoi spear to bring it crashing down into the writhing flare’s head.

Once it’s scattered into nothingness Galo stands and feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

Sure enough, he looks over his shoulder to see Lio Fotia, sitting on his throne of fire watching him. 

Galo stomps his foot and points to the Mad Burnish leader, “Why don’t you get off your high horse and fight me. Man-to-man, mano a mano!”

For a second it looks like Lio is going to ignore him but to Galo’s surprise Lio rises from his throne and descends the fiery walkway he makes for himself.

Holy shit I can’t believe that worked, Galo thinks as he gets into a fighting stance. He watches as Lio grasps a piece of flame and changes it into a sword. Once he reaches the bottom of the Lio’s off, shooting towards Galo at top speed. 

A piercing noise rings out as their weapons collide, sending sparks spraying in all directions. Both Burnish stands their ground, neither wavering. Through his visor Galo can spot a pair of determined purple eyes; he’s sure Lio can spot his own. 

With a twirl of Lio’s sword they break away and the fight truly begins. The two fly down the street trading blows. Twisting, leaping, clashing, spinning, like some pyrotechnic ballet. The fire in Galo’s soul is magma-hot as they dance around one another. 

“I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long,” Lio comments as he slices off a piece of Galo’s shoulder armor. Galo slides away, keeping his distance while it reforms.

“Oh yeah? Well, _ I’m _ surprised you managed to get those rowdyruff boys under control,” Galo replies and launches himself back into the fray. Lio’s confusion lets Galo get in a few hits.

“You actually are an honest-to-god idiot,” the leader of the Mad Burnish huffs, regaining his footing. Galo lets out a frustrated noise and brings his spear down only to have it easily blocked by Lio.

Now, Galo is impulsive; he knows this. When he wants to say something, he’ll usually say it. He has enough self-awareness not to say anything that would insult someone or be incredibly insensitive. But sometimes his mouth runs faster than his brain.

“You’re talking some hot shit for a guy within kissing distance,” is what falls from Galo’s big mouth. 

They both stop. It feels like everything around them stops.

Galo is just about to try and dig himself a hole in the pavement he stands on when Lio tilts his head and leans forward.

The teeth of Lio’s Mad Burnish armor touch Galo’s visor with a gentle ‘tink’ of glass on glass.

It feels like the loudest sound Galo’s ever heard. 

The blue flames on Galo’s head sputter and die down.

Galo stands there, absolutely dumbfounded, before his brain kicks back into gear. He launches himself away, arms pinwheeling as he stumbles back. His flaming mohawk roars back to life, hotter and out of control.

“Wh--you just--to me--I!?” Galo sputters, burying his face in his armored hands. The Burnish is sure his flaming mohawk is doing all sorts of weird things; it seems to react a lot to his emotions. The blush on his cheeks feels so hot it’s going to melt through his armor, or at least turn it red-hot. Maybe it’s not too late to dig that hole and try to bury himself in it?

“Why did you do that?!” Galo shouts from behind his hands, fingers opening up enough to see Lio...just standing there. 

Lio doesn’t say anything. Sword hanging limply in his hand, Lio doesn’t look like he thought through this. 

“Uh...boss?” Gueira, who Galo hadn’t even noticed walking up, hesitantly taps on Lio’s shoulder with a claw. 

“What did you do to him?” Meis asks from Galo’s side, making the other Burnish jolt and jump away. 

“Me!?” Galo practically squeaks, “he’s the one who k-kissed me,” he feels his face heating again. 

“...He did what?” Meis asks in a deadpan, looking between Galo and Lio. 

That seems to snap Lio out of it and he bats away Gueira’s prodding claws. 

“I didn’t _ actually _ kiss you! I called your bluff!” Lio tries to defend himself but Galo would bet money that Lio was blushing too.

“You!” Galo points, “put your mouth! On my face!” He points back to himself for emphasis before spreading his arms wide, “what do you call that!?”

The two Burnish start to get ready to launch into another fight but the wail of Burning Rescue sirens stop them.

“Here come the No-Fun-Police,” Gueira says and summons Miami, giving the engine a good rev. Meis and Lio follow suit, summoning their Burnish vehicles and readying to ride out. 

“See you later, you big blue bastard!” Gueira calls as they’re driving away, leaving the dumbfounded rogue in the dust. 

Galo just stares as they rode off before he jumps back into action, the Burning Rescue don’t deal with capturing Burnish but that doesn’t mean they won’t try to take shots at him if he’s in the way. 

Which he is, since Galo is still standing in the road like an absolute idiot.

With a running start Kyoto appears beneath him, ocean-blue flames dancing around the wheels, and Galo rides her out of the city once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments keep the fires of inspiration going~! Hope you enjoyed seeing Galo's POV this time.  
Also, you can pry the headcanon that Galo is Japanese from my cold, dead hands.


	3. A Union from Fire and Ice

It soon becomes a regular...thing. Galo still isn’t quite sure what to call it. Unlike when he fights with Gueira, which is a knock-down drag-out brawl, or with Meis, which is all about trading flurries of blows, his fights with Lio are more like dancing. 

Just thinking about it makes his cheeks heat up and little blue embers to burst from his hair but it’s the best word to describe it. And Galo’s not the kind of man to beat around the bush.

If Galo’s being completely honest with himself he’d think that he’s starting to look forward to seeing the Mad Burnish leader. But! Galo roughly scruffs his hands through his hair, he can’t think like that! Seeing Lio means the Mad Burnish are setting fires and _ that _ means people are in danger. He can’t look forward to that!

Still...that persistent heat in his heart remains.

Galo stares grumpily up at the clouds lazily crawling across the vast blue sky. Left alone with his lonely, confusing thoughts. 

He looks off into the winding expanse of the desert even though it’ll have no answers. Unfortunately what he does see is a band of Freeze Force vehicles; No doubt chasing after the Mad Burnish. 

No way was he going to let this slide. He never liked the Freeze Force, even before the fire awoke inside him.

Kyoto carries him swiftly across the sands, making a beeline for the toothy vehicles. Ugh, those teeth, Galo scrunches his nose up as he feels his protective armor forming around him. 

Matoi spear in hand Galo gives it a twirl and takes aim. After a few seconds he hucks it through the air and skewers a thick tire, sending the car spinning out of control and crashing into another. 

They’re fine, Galo reassures himself as he zips by the smoking cars and snags his Matoi.

It definitely catches the attention of the Mad Burnish, Galo grins when he hears Gueira’s whoop and the rumble of engines. He glances back to see some of the Mad Burnish turning around to join him. Gueira, Meis, and to his surprise Lio are all a part of the small group. 

It’s a different feeling, working together with the Mad Burnish. But the coals of his soul are stoked and the flames are fanned the longer it goes on. Gueira rams into a van and Galo uses the little hook at the end of his pole to send it flipping over into the sands. He circles another with Meis, sharp swipes and pointed stabs ripping holes in tires. Galo sends a van spinning and Lio riddles it with arrows, pinning it to the ground.

It feels good to be on a team, working together and having each other’s backs.

Now the Freeze Force is frustrated enough to stop their cars and pull out their guns, the Burnish work harder to protect one another. Bikes dissipated, their flames rise to the challenge.

It’s dissolving into pure chaos but somehow Lio keeps them from getting too wild, calling out orders when the fight starts to get out of hand. Galo admires that, even more so when he’s actually included.

Galo sees it: Vulcan pulling out a huge gun and aiming for Gueira. The red-toned Mad Burnish is too busy guarding Meis to notice. 

Galo doesn’t think twice before rushing in.

Skimming across the sand like skates across ice, Galo lets out a loud, “LOOK OUT,” before full-body tackling Gueira.

Gueira’s caught off-guard just enough to send the two of them crashing across the sand, the sound of ice crackling muffled by the sound of Burnish armor colliding. 

When they finally settle, Gueira’s snarling, “HEY! What’s the big i...dea...” the rage in his voice dies out at Galo registers the feeling in his leg. 

“Sh-shit...” Galo gets out between chattering teeth, rolling off Gueira to stare down at his ice-encrusted leg. It feels like when his leg falls asleep but cranked up to eleven. Frost creeps up his hip and side, sending icy, biting needles of pain into his skin. 

How is it possible to both go numb and be **incredibly** aware how much something hurts? Galo distantly wonders as he tries to put flaming hands against the ice. 

It doesn’t melt.

“Why...isn’t it melting?” Galo lets slip as he stares incredulously at the ice, hands trembling as a chill seeps into his body.

“We’re working on something new!” Vulcan calls out smugly, standing on his overturned vehicle. “Looks like we’ll be getting a two-for-one!”

“LIKE HELL YOU ARE!” Galo’s surprised to see Meis standing protectively in front of him, a resounding call to action spurs the rest of the Mad Burnish on. 

Gueira is immediately back on his feet with claws at the ready, Lio beside him twirling a sword.

“If you think we’d let you take one of our own, you really must be next-level stupid,” Gueira mocks and sends a hail of fireballs to ward off the oncomming icy shots. A wall of flame cuts through the sand on Lio’s command, protecting them for the time being.

Galo is using his Matoi to try and stand, but the ice makes his last working leg weak. Galo’s already trying to figure out the logistics of summoning and driving Kyoto with just one leg when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Where are you going?” Lio asks.

“Oh...you know,” Galo turns and pretends like he’s fine, like he isn’t shivering, “I’ll get out of your hair and just...” he motions vaguely behind them to the open desert.

“I don’t think so,” Lio shoots down smoothly, “Meis, could you put him on Detroit?”

“Sure thing, Boss,” next thing he knows he’s being scooped up and dropped behind Lio on his chopper.

Galo doesn’t get the chance to think about it because the next thing he knows they’re blazing through the desert and he’s wrapping his arms around Lio. 

Although...Lio is really warm, so Galo supposes things aren’t all bad.

** △ ▽ △ △ ▽ △ **

The spot that they’ve chosen to hide out in is a natural formation of desert rock. Like a naturally-made fort it’s perfect for them to both keep an eye out on the surrounding desert and give them a place to rest.

Melting the ice off Galo’s leg is harder than anticipated, even with both Galo and Lio’s intense fires it stubbornly clings to the other man’s skin. 

Speaking of Galo, Lio looks up at the shivering Burnish, he’s somehow exactly and not at all what Lio thought he’d be.

Everyone had shed their armor once they got inside the cave-like structure, trying to keep the heat low so they’re not an intense hotspot on the Freeze Force’s radar. Lio can tell that Galo is looking at all of them. They’ve never met outside of their armor. 

It turns out Galo’s flaming blue mohawk wasn’t just for show, the man’s spikey blue hair sticks out and flares up just like his fire. Unlike Gueira whose armor is almost double his size, Galo doesn’t seem to have added much bulk to his body. It’s not that Lio was staring at the other man once his armor fell off, nope, not at all. What did catch Lio’s attention were the scars wrapped around one of Galo’s arms. Scars were an extremely rare case for Burnish. Their flames heal all injuries, even new scars are usually healed by their inner fire. Lio wonders how Galo got them.

The man’s face makes Lio think of a puppy, especially now when he’s sticking his tongue out in concentration. Lio wasn’t sure what he was expecting the boisterous man’s face to look like but it certainly wasn’t something this...cute. 

He can hear Gueira pacing behind him. There’s something on his mind, even Meis’ attempts to calm his partner down aren’t working. 

Lio has a pretty good idea what it is.

Once the last chunk of ice shatters Gueira makes his move.

Galo barely has time to get out a “Th--” in what is probably going to be “thank you” when Gueira, with all the grace and power of a linebacker, barrels into him. Lio has just enough time to pull his hands away when the two go skidding in the sand.

“That was so STUPID!” Gueira yells, after getting a vehement shush from Meis he continues at a lower volume but just as intense tone. “Cool, yeah, but really stupid! I can’t believe you jumped in front of that for me.”

Lio can see the gears trying to turn in Galo’s head as he stares up, big blue eyes wide. It takes a second.

“OH!” Lio can practically see the lightbulb appearing over his head. “You know, it was nothing.”

The Mad Burnish leader wants to strangle Galo right then and there for putting down what he had just done for them. Thankfully, it seems like Gueira beats him to the punch. Grabbing Galo by the shoulders and shaking him.

“It’s not nothing! If that thing had hit me? Square in the back? I would’ve been in some serious trouble.” Gueira starts calming down, sitting back to cross his arms and stare Galo down. “You really looked out for us.” 

“What was I supposed to do? Let you get taken away by the Freeze Force? No way,” Galo manages to squirm out from under Gueira and sit up, crossing his legs. There’s a determined fire in those blue eyes.

“I...I don’t like that you guys burn things down,” Galo starts off slowly, “burning down people’s homes, their memories.” 

Lio observes the look the crosses Galo’s face, thankfully the blue-haired man is like an open book, and what he sees comes as a surprise. There’s a trauma there, Galo’s been in that position before. Maybe...that’s how he got those scars. 

“But,” Galo looks up, “I know you’re trying to get better. You’re not murderers.”

From the tone of Galo’s voice, the idea that they’re trying, even if they’re not succeeding all the time, means a lot. 

Lio can see something like approval in Gueira’s eyes, before Meis walks over and hauls him up by the arm. Their eyes meet and some silent communication happens before they’re walking away, Meis hand resting on the small of Gueira’s back. There’s not a lot of privacy in their chosen hideout but at least they’ll get an alcove far enough away to give the illusion of it. Lio looks away from the gentle way Meis takes Gueira’s face in his hands, letting the two have their moment. Instead, he focuses on Galo, who it appears to have done the same and meets Lio’s eyes.

“Why don’t you join the Mad Burnish?” Lio asks, once they’re both alone.

Those bright blue eyes widen, stunned.

“If you join us, you could help control our flames. Help us make sure people get out and get to safety,” Lio reasons. Not to mention the fact that Galo’s blue flames are pretty damn powerful. He’s a strong Burnish and would be an asset to their group.

“We have a plan. We want to make our own settlement, our own place. To live and burn in peace without hurting anymore,” Lio can see the desire growing in Galo’s eyes. 

Galo looks incredibly tempted but also incredibly conflicted. Lio watches him cross his arms, fingers drumming along his forearms as he thinks. 

“You don’t have to decide right this second,” Lio finally says with a huff. He can practically see the smoke rising from Galo’s ears with how hard he’s thinking. “Just...think about it. The offer is open to you.”

Galo nods, looking up to shoot Lio a smile so genuine and soft it makes his heart clench. “Thanks.”

From behind him he can hear Meis and Gueira returning. He doesn’t comment on Gueira’s rumpled shirt, or the way Meis’ hair looks like it’s been played with then hastily pet back down. 

Lio stands and brushes dust from his pants, looking over to his fellow Burnish and giving them a nod. 

“We take care of our own, Galo Thymos, and that now includes you. If you need help, we’ll come,” Meis and Gueira nod behind him.

Galo stands from the ground, jabbing a thumb to his chest, “and if you guys need help, I’ll be there!” 

They part ways after that. Lio and the Mad Burnish ride off in one direction while Galo drives in the other. Keeping to the canyons to avoid detection, Lio finds himself thinking over their conversation. He hopes Galo takes him up on the offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gueira and Meis are married, I'm sorry I don't make the rules.


	4. Crouching Fire, Hidden Flames

They’ve heard the rumors of Burnish experimentation and suffering. The things that Kray Foresight allows, for the sake of some sick, grandiose project; whispered in hushed, terrified voices along the grapevine. It’s supported by the Freeze Force’s increased efforts to capture any Burnish they can get their hands on.

Lio can’t ignore this, not in a million years. Meis and Gueira feel the same way, not that he ever doubted that. But they have to make a plan. As much as his friends would love to go in, metaphorical guns blazing, they can acknowledge the need for a plan. It’s relatively easy to figure out where the rest of the Burnish are being held.

The Ice Box isn’t the picture of subtlety. It’s easy to find.

Lio wants to bring Galo in on the plan, with his firepower escaping from the Ice Box would be much easier. He has a feeling that if Galo knew that people were hurting, he’d be all-in to help.

The only problem is getting in contact with him. It’s not like they’ve kept cellphones. Not only for safety but also convenience.

Nobody’s made a cell phone that can withstand their flames yet. If they did, Lio doubts that the Mad Burnish would be given one.

As Lio is thinking of the best way to try and contact Galo again a blue flare screams into the sky, exploding in a firework that was impossible to ignore.

Lio scrambles to his feet, staring up at the familiar blue fire. 

“Is that--” Meis’ voice is drowned out by the roar of Lio summoning Detroit and revving the engine. 

“Only one way to find out,” Lio says with a frown, driving out across the desert safe in the knowledge that Meis and Gueira aren’t far behind. 

Lio pushes Detroit harder than he should but his thoughts are a firestorm, swirling violently in his head. He’d rather not draw conclusions until he sees for himself, but Lio has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

His instincts are rarely wrong.

Fortunately, when they roll up to where the flare came from the Freeze Force is nowhere to be seen.

Unfortunately, neither is Galo.

Lio hops off Detroit and surveys the scene before him. There was clearly a fight. Maybe the Freeze Force ambushed Galo or just happened upon the other Burnish by chance. There are bits and pieces of Freeze Force equipment strewn about, shards of ice half-melted, and most telling of all: glass. Like splashes of water suspended in time, the sands of the wastelands had been hit with fire hot enough to melt it into glass. It makes something squeeze in Lio’s chest, knowing that Galo’s fire got hot enough to turn the sand into glass. 

The more distressed a Burnish was, the hotter their fires could burn. A defense mechanism for when they were in a pinch.

Lio doesn’t want to think about the way his breathing picks up, or how his hands clench tight enough that he can hear the creaking of his leather gloves. 

“Shit,” he looks up to see Mies tapping at a piece of glass with his boot, eyes narrowed. 

“Was he captured…?” Gueira looks up to meet Lio’s eyes with a look that says he doesn’t want it to be true.

They had all started to get closer to the rogue Burnish in the weeks since Galo took that hit for Gueira. Meis mostly by proxy in that Galo had rescued his partner, but Lio could tell there was a strong camaraderie growing between them. Gueira had started to treat Galo more like a younger brother than the nuisance he had been; mercilessly teasing Galo but having his back all the same.

And Lio?

Lio isn’t the greatest when it comes to feelings, he likes to look at the facts, stick with what he knows. What Lio knows is that he feels warmer when Galo is around. Galo, with a heart that hasn’t grown cold and bitter even though he’s been hunted down by the Freeze Force just like them. With a soul that burns just as bright and intensely as his own fire. Lio feels himself thawing around Galo.

And now Galo is missing.

Lio learned a long time ago that letting his anger explode out of him only lead to destruction. _ Focus your anger _ , a voice he barely remembers echoes in his memories, _ turn it into something constructive _.

_ Don’t get angry, get even. _

“Meis, Gueira,” Lio’s voice cuts through the quiet desert, commanding and snapping them to attention. “Let’s head back. We have plans to make.”

Gueira and Meis exchanged a look before summoning their fiery vehicles. Lio’s tone left no room for argument. Not that either one of them would bring one up in the first place.

They were going to crack the Ice Box wide open and rescue everyone, Lio hoped that included Galo. 

△ ▽ △ △ ▽ △

Galo shoves his distinct blue hair under the red hood and tightened the drawstrings. He felt awful about stealing but he didn’t have a choice. 

The Freeze Force had almost caught him and he needed to hide. He had hoped that the Mad Burnish would help when he sent out that flare but nobody had shown up. Maybe they hadn’t seen? Maybe they were too far away to offer help?

Either way, the Freeze Force had cornered him. 

It had been either make a break for the wasteland through the line of Freeze Force officers or slip into Promepolis and lose them unarmored. Galo has chosen the latter, blasting sand and smoke at the officers and darting away when he had the chance. He sheds his armor in pieces, burning it and flakes of ice away as he ran. Nobody had noticed by the time he got into Promepolis proper. Not there was anyone around _ to _ notice him. Not at this hour. 

He’d snagged a red hoodie dangling from a clothesline and tried to disappear deeper into the city. It seemed like it worked, at least for now.

But now it was the middle of the night--or maybe technically morning--and Galo was plain old exhausted. It probably didn’t help the lingering icy ache in his bones. Whatever special icy bullet they were working on it was getting better. 

He had to get back out into the wastelands without notice. What if Lio was worried about him?

...Wait, why was his first thought about Lio and not about his increased risk of getting caught? 

In the city it was a whole lot easier for him to get captured and harder to defend himself, anti-Burnish installations were installed at every corner. Not to mention the Freeze Force’s base was within city limits.

So...why were his tired thoughts circling back to Lio and the Mad Burnish?

Galo shakes his head, tucking back a strand of blue that escapes. He’s just tired, that’s it.

He just needs to get rested up then leave the city. Maybe they’ll let him out into the wastelands, no questions asked, if he asks _ really _ nicely? 

That sounds like a solid plan.

A breeze blows through the streets, chilling Galo to the bone. Right, he still had shards of ice stuck to his skin. If he was getting this cold then his flames really must be tuckered out. Time to find shelter. 

He was starting to contemplate curling up next to a dumpster, preferably one that wasn’t surrounded by shards of glass, when he spotted a garage door cracked open. 

Sneaking across the street, Galo tip-toed over to the big door and crouched down to look through. It was pitch-black inside but the light filtering in from the street lit it up enough for Galo to see the faint outline of cars and a couch. Maybe it was some mechanic’s shop? But most of Galo’s thoughts were focused on the couch. A place to sleep without worrying about rolling over onto broken glass! 

It took a little squirming but Galo eventually made his way under the metal door. 

Without a second thought Galo bee-lines over to the couch to face-plant gracelessly into the cushions. They were slightly lumpy but to Galo they were the height of luxury. _ I’ll leave in the morning _, Galo thinks as he curls up and closes his eyes. Galo is a morning person so he has a feeling that he’ll be up before anyone comes into the shop. With that last thought lingering in his mind Galo slips off into an exhausted sleep.

△ ▽ △ △ ▽ △

When Aina shuffles into Burning Rescue Station 3 for her early shift at fuck-o-clock in the morning she groans when she spots the garage door open. 

_ “Vinny likes to roam around! I want to make sure he can get back in!” _ Lucia’s voice echoes in the back of her head. 

“This is how we get strays in the station,” Aina mumbles as she rubs her eyes. Well, she hopes its not the pissy tabby cat again. Plus, weren’t stray cats roaming around the Station a danger to Vinny anyway? 

Aina hasn’t questioned Lucia’s bizarre logic and she sure isn’t going to start before she’s had her daily dose of coffee.

Meandering around the break area she’s confronted by the reality that there isn’t a stray cat loafing on their sofa but some guy in a red hoodie. He’s utterly passed out, face buried in a pillow and snoring quietly.

“Hey,” Aina groggily pokes at his head, “you don’t have to go home but you can’t stay here.”

What Aina expects is a grumpy reply, or maybe nothing at all. What she gets is the guy springing up and launching himself to the other side of the couch. Scrambling over the opposite arm the guy peers over it to stare at her with wide, panicked blue eyes.

“W-woah, calm down...” she said slowly, holding up her hands to show she meant no harm. What was with that reaction? 

“I’m not going to call the police on you or anything,” she tries to reassure the stranger. It was worrying just how scared this guy looked. Was he homeless? Maybe that was why he had snuck in. 

A low growl of a stomach broke the tension between them, blue eyes flicking down to give his stomach a look of betrayal.

“I’m going to make some breakfast. If you help I’ll give you some. How does that sound…?” She would’ve offered anyway but she hopes this won’t make the guy feel like he owed them anything. Plus an extra set of hands in the kitchen always helped.

“Okay,” he nods as he stands to his full height. Aina didn’t realize it when he was curled up and snuggling the pillow on their old couch but he was a lot taller than she originally thought.

“I’m Aina,” she says as she leads him into the kitchen.

“I’m Galo. Nice to meet you.”

Aina doesn’t know how someone can sound this bright and enthusiastic this early in the morning.

They end up making pancakes, if only for the way Galo’s eyes get big and hopeful when she mentions them. It’s just a mix out of the box but they need to make enough for everyone. She puts Galo in charge of cooking and flipping pancakes and Galo flings himself into the task with all the enthusiasm of a golden retriever. Eventually they’ve made enough for everyone and then some. 

When she places a stack of pancakes in front of Galo she doesn’t expect him to look like he’s five seconds away from bursting into tears. She swears a few actually escape but she looks away when he rubs at his face.

“Like pancakes huh?” She says instead as Galo starts wolfing them down.

“I haven’t had them in a long time,” Galo replies around a mouthful of pancakes, looking like a chipmunk. “It’s been...” He tilts his head to think.

He’s quiet for far too long.

Aina decides right then and there to talk with Captain Ignis when he comes in for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aina makes an appearance! Next time the rest of the Burning Rescue will too. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in two weeks, hope you all look forward to it.


	5. Where's the Fire?

Galo and Lucia immediately click. 

She shuffles into the kitchen area, complaining about something or other in a sleepy, mumbling voice. Galo has a pancake half-shoved into his mouth, watching her warily as he plunks down into a chair. 

Vinny hops up to join her, sniffing at the pancakes. Aina thinks that she’ll have to explain to Galo not to be afraid of Vinny; most people don’t like rats. But, to both Lucia and Aina’s surprise, Galo breaks off a little piece of pancake and offers it to the station rat. 

“You’re not afraid of rats?” Lucia asks and raises a blonde eyebrow.

“Nah. He’s cute. Plus, he didn’t immediately try to steal my food,” Galo says with a smile, giving a thumbs-up to Vinny. Who returns the gesture with a happy squeak.

Well, if Vinny likes Galo then Lucia is sure to follow, Aina thinks with a little grin.

Sure enough, when Aina leaves to get more pancakes and comes back the two have gone from sitting on opposite sides of the table to crowding next to each other. Lucia has gone off on another mech-related tangent and Galo is watching and listening attentively. Big blue eyes wide with interest and nodding occasionally. His genuine interest only seems to spur Lucia on, to the point where she’s standing in her chair and declaring like a mad scientist, “...** _AND IT’LL BE MY GREATEST CREATION!_ **”

“Why don’t you make it?!”

“Eh,” Lucia shrugs and flops back down into the chair, “I’ve got specs, but I can’t settle on a design! Nothing I make is good enough!” She drops her head to the table with an exaggerated groan. 

“You’re too interested in making it look good,” Remi says as he steps through the doorway into the kitchen. He makes a beeline for the coffee and doesn’t spare Galo a second glance.

Luica slams her hands on the table, “What’s the point of making something if it doesn’t look amazing!?”

Galo is nodding along with her, “Yeah! It keeps you in the zone.”

She turns and points to Galo, “You. You get it.”

As Galo and Lucia fell back into an animated conversation Remi slowly slid his eyes over to Aina. 

“So.” Remi sips his coffee.

“So.” Aina replies.

“Who’s the new guy?” Varys asks, shouldering his way into the kitchen and loading his plate up with pancakes.

“My thoughts exactly,” Aina stiffens as she sees Ignis following after Varys, grabbing his usual Burning Rescue mug.

“Aina,” Ignis adds one packet of sugar to his coffee, “who, exactly, have you brought into the Burning Rescue station?”

Aina thinks she hears Galo choking on his food but she’s got bigger things to worry about. Like trying to explain herself to her captain.

Galo, chugging a cup of water to try and stop himself from choking, realizes in that moment that he’s in one of the _ worst _ places he could have possibly ended up.

Not only had he slept in a Burning Rescue station, but is continuing to stay in said Burning Rescue station. Filled with freezing weaponry and people that could put him down for the count and have him shipped off to the Ice Box. 

Honestly, the rat wearing a little fire hat should have tipped him off.

Suddenly, that warm feeling of having a full stomach felt like he had swallowed a bunch of rocks.

What does he do? He has to go--get out. _ Don’t be suspicious _, Galo tells himself.

“Well! This has been great! But I gotta--go. Go to...places!”

_ Flawless, nailed it _, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Lio’s mentally berates him as all of the Burning Rescue team turns to look at him.

If he was being honest, Galo was a little starstruck being in a fire station with so many talented firefighters. He would’ve liked to become one if his Burnish flames hadn’t roared to life.

“Places,” Captain Ignis states. Galo can’t see his eyes behind those reflective sunglasses but he can tell that the man is not impressed.

“I need to meet some friends?” 

The intense urge to get back to the wastelands and try to find the Mad Burnish again reared its head. Gueira, Meis, Lio. He wondered what they were doing right now?

“If you have to go, at least let us wash your hoodie?” Aina says, it surprises Galo to hear that she sounds a little sad. “It’s covered in pancake batter.”

Sure enough, when Galo looks down to the red hoodie there are smears and splatters of batter all over the front. He might have gotten a little overzealous in the pancake-making process.

It's not like Galo can give the hoodie back to its rightful owner, he doesn’t remember where he grabbed it. 

Still, Aina has a point. He’s not going to get another chance to have it cleaned in a washing machine, might as well get rid of the caked-on batter now. 

“Sure. Thanks Aina!” Galo gives her a sunny smile and starts to tug the hoodie up and off.

As his head gets trapped in the hoodie and he struggles to escape the Burning Rescue catch sight of scars wrapping around his arm. The raised, crinkled scarring that comes from a burn--and a bad one at that. They all share a _ look _ and turn to Ignis.

Finally free of his hoodie with a dramatic “_ BWAH _” Galo runs his hand through his completely messed-up hair and hands it to Aina.

That’s when Burning Rescue unofficially adopts Galo Thymos. Ignis knows he has absolutely no say in the matter.

Although...Ignis swears Galo reminds him of an up-and-coming kid in EMT & SAR training he saw a while back.

△ ▽ △ △ ▽ △

“Whatcha doooooin’?” Lucia sings as she drapes herself over the back of the couch, watching curiously as Galo snatches up his papers and holds them to his chest. 

“Nothing!” 

“That means it’s definitely not nothing! What is it?” Lucia starts reaching for it but Galo holds it up and away. Which only makes Lucia crawl closer and reach higher, making little grabbing motions as Galo keeps trying to keep it out of sight and reach.

“I got bored, you guys were in some firefighting meeting and there were pencils and paper lying around! Vinny said it was a good idea!” Galo points accusingly at the station rat. Vinny looks offended and turns his nose up.

This distraction allows Lucia to snatch up the papers and get a good look.

It looks like a mech design. A unique one at that, though crudely drawn, with a pointed top and a strange staff in hand. 

“What...is it?” Lucia asks, tilting her head this way and that.

“I was just doodling.” Galo fidgets, like he wants to snatch those drawings back. 

“I like mechs and you were telling me about yours and I had an idea for one. You know, there used to be men who fought fires with their bare hands and matoi! That’s what I was thinking of as I was drawing...” Galo starts to grow more animated. 

“Eh? Matoi? Is that the weird stick thing…? And how did these guys fight fires without the proper equipment?”

As Galo takes a deep breath Lucia gets the sinking feeling she’s going to be there for a while.

At the end of a truly lengthy lecture about historic firefighting, matoi, and mechs Lucia’s head is spinning. But she’s inspired and she’s already making mental notes for a new firefighting mech.

△ ▽ △ △ ▽ △

Ever since that morning when Galo first appeared in the Burning Rescue’s garage Varys has had an extra set of hands in the kitchen. He’s been unofficially designated as the cook for Burning Rescue, since he knows how to cook and can do it well. Still, when Galo all but begged to help Varys wasn’t going to say no. 

“I don’t want to take up space! If I’m gonna to stay then I’m gonna help!”

Far be it from Varys to waste help when it’s pushed in front of him. Although there was a bit of a learning curve, considering Galo burnt the first few things they made. Galo didn’t have a good grasp on what’s actually a high temperature for the stove and what isn’t. But, Galo just seems to be an all-or-nothing type of guy.

“Never learned how to cook?” Varys asks as they’re chopping vegetables. Today they’re making stir-fry, something easy to feed the whole crew. 

Galo pauses in chopping, tilting his head to think. “I did...but it’s been a while since I’ve actually had to make something for other people, you know? Back when I was in training it was only instant noodles and pizza.”

“Training for what…?” Now Varys is curious. 

“Emergency Medical Technician and Search and Rescue!” Galo’s chest puffs up proudly, “I was pretty great at it. But...” Galo’s happiness immediately fades. “Stuff happened.”

Varys wonders if it has anything to do with Galo’s scarring, now hidden underneath a sleeve provided by Aina. Those were the main courses required before someone was accepted into a Burning Rescue station.

“Did you want to be a firefighter?” Varys asks after a few beats of silence.

“...I still do.” Galo admits like it’s his greatest secret. Maybe it is.

Varys knows a thing or two about people asking too many questions. He knows how it vulnerable it can make a person feel. So...instead of asking more he just says, “Alright, so now that we’ve chopped all our vegetables we’re going to throw ‘em in the wok.”

The sadness in Galo’s eyes immediately disappears and that focused determination returns. As they cook and get dinner ready for the rest of the Burning Rescue Varys decides to talk to Remi.

△ ▽ △ △ ▽ △

“Here,” Remi drops a stack of books in front of Galo, startling the poor man on the couch.

Galo looks to Remi, down to the books, then back to Remi.

“Uh--” 

“Study up, I’m going to quiz you later.”

Hesitantly taking a book Galo’s eyes widen when he reads the front: Burning Rescue Intern Training.

“We’re short-staffed, and I’m not going to waste capable hands while I have them,” Remi says and pushes up his glasses, “_ if _ you can pass the exam I’ll _ think _ about talking to Ignis on getting you on our team.”

Galo nods eagerly, blue hair bouncing all over the place. 

Thus begins Galo’s Burning Rescue crash course. Remi is relentless and quizzes Galo at the end of every day, but the rest of the team help Galo study. Aina helps him with flash cards, Varys pushes him through workouts, and Lucia forces him into a mech. Galo’s ravenous desire to learn all there is about firefighting keeps him afloat through the whirlwind training and studying. He takes to mech piloting especially well, it reminds him a lot of his Burnish armor. Everyone helping Galo study appears impressed with how well he’s absorbing the information.

The problem is Galo can’t exactly tell them why he knows so much about how fires move and act. So he just...doesn’t. He pretends like all this is new information while the fire inside him thrums with the slowly growing urge to _ burn, burn, burn _.

He’s been doing okay so far. Galo doesn’t think anyone really minds the occasional burnt pieces of toast or extra crispy rice. But it’s not enough, and in the back of his mind Galo knows it won’t be enough.

Still, Galo can ignore the urge for now. Especially when he has something that overtakes it and smothers that faint voice in his head. 

When the day finally comes Remi tells everyone, under no uncertain terms, to stay inside the station while he takes Galo out for the physical test.

Then, Remi takes Galo into Ignis’ office and all the rest of Burning Rescue can do is sit there and wait.

Eventually when Galo emerges he looks burnt out and ready to keel over. Spikey blue hair frazzled, no doubt from him running his hands through it multiple times. 

Remi, face giving nothing away, just peeks his head out of the captain’s office. “We’ll let you know when we’ve made our decision.”

Without any more comments he shuts the door behind Galo.

△ ▽ △ △ ▽ △

Aina learns that Galo is absolutely incapable of sitting still when he’s stressed. 

It’s the tenth lap around the Burning Rescue break area when she finally grabs him by the arm strap and yanked him back down onto the couch.

“Stop your pacing, you’re going to make _ me _ stressed and I didn’t even take the exam!”

Galo slumps onto the couch, barely on the lumpy cushions, and crosses his arms. His foot starts to tap.

“What if I fail?”

Aina sighs, ready for the barrage of questions she’s already heard before.

“You won’t.”

“What if I’m not good enough…?”

“You are. We all helped you study, even Remi, relentless as he was.”

“Yeah but the captain--”

“Captain Ignis has the best poker face on the entire planet. You won’t be able to tell what he’s thinking until he tells you.”

“I just...don’t want to be useless anymore.”

Now that was a new one. Aina turns her curious blue eyes to her frustrated friend.

“What makes you think you’re useless?”

Galo shrugs a shoulder, not meeting her eyes, “I feel like a freeloader. What do I actually do around here?”

Aina takes a deep breath, “Galo Thymos, you did not just say that.” She crosses her arms and stares him down.

“Who helps Varys make dinner practically every night?” She lifts one finger.

“I mean--I do.”

She barrels on before he can raise an objection, “Who helps Lucia test out her crazy ideas for _ hours _?” A second finger comes up.

“I do, but Aina--”

“Who jumps on the chores around the station like it’s their job? I swear I haven’t seen the fire engine looking that clean in ages.” She lifts up a third finger and starts to see Galo finally getting the point.

“You’re not a freeloader, Galo. We’re the one who offered you a place to stay and we’re not the type of people to offer that with some sort of strings attached. What kind of rescue team would we be if we didn’t help someone who needed it?”

Aina’s relieved to see Galo actually mulling her words over, brows drawn together. Then, she goes in for the kill.

“Plus, I just like having you around.” She smiles as Galo looks at her, “I know I’d miss you if you left, everyone else would too. Despite the fact that Remi mentally beat you into the ground with all this studying.”

She watches Galo throw his head back with a groan, but she can see a smile creeping across his lips.

When the door opens to reveal Remi and Ignis, Galo’s still tense but nowhere near as anxious as before. She can hear Varys and Lucia pause in their work and listen in. 

“Congrats, you’re officially the newest member of Burning Rescue Station 3.” Remi says with little fanfare, dropping the uniform into Galo’s lap. Even though his face remains impassive, Aina can tell that Ignis is proud.

“Good job, rookie,” the captain said with a nod. Ignis doesn’t hand out praise lightly.

Grabbing the uniform with slightly trembling hands Galo crushes it to his chest, smile so wide Aina worries he’s going to strain something in his face.

“Thank you Ignis!”

“That’s _ Captain _ Ignis, rookie.” Remi’s response is drowned out by Varys, Lucia, and even Aina cheering and crushing Galo in a giant group hug.

“We should celebrate!” Aina is the first to release Galo from the group hug, he doesn’t look winded at all despite Varys’ strength no doubt crushing him. 

“Pizza?” Varys suggests and that makes Lucia and Vinny start chanting. “Pizza time, pizza time!”

Remi shrugs, “It’s the best way to feed us all. Let’s go to the usual place.”

As they all start to file out of the station Galo puts on his new jacket, he couldn’t stop smiling even if he tried. He can do this; he can help people so much better like this than trying to be some vigilante. Sure, he might be Burnish...but Burning Rescue doesn’t hunt down Burnish. They put out fires.

And Galo’s going to fight fire with fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for such the long wait, I intended this to be out sooner but life and writer's block hit me extra hard. But! Redux reinvigorated me and helped me finish this chapter. I hope next time you all won't have to wait as long.  
Speaking of...next time: Kakusei, _KAKUSEI_, _**KAKUSEI**_
> 
> On an unrelated note, I got a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AO3Goativa)! Come chat if you'd like.


	6. Kakusei

They have a plan. Granted, it’s not a _ good _ plan...or all that safe... _ or _ guaranteed to succeed. But it’s what they’ve got. 

If there’s one thing they can depend on it’s that the Freeze Force always takes captured Burnish to the Ice Box. There aren’t any other prisons built to contain the Burnish, so they know exactly where to go. It isn’t a problem of getting noticed, with their flames it’s more than enough to draw attention. 

The problem is making it convincing enough not to draw suspicion. Meis, Gueira, and Lio haven’t gotten captured yet for a reason. They’re a great team, with Gueira’s strength, Meis’ speed, and Lio’s leadership. They have to put up a fight, but not enough of a fight _not_ to get captured.

But just because their plan isn’t the greatest does not mean they’re going in without any strategies. They have planned out the best way to have their flames burn, slow enough to let people get to their emergency exits, and if they keep their largest flames to the outside it’ll only help draw attention. 

And so they attack the pharmaceutical building. 

Things are going relatively well, they’re directing their flames to chew up the empty floors, destroying office supplies and all sorts of things. Burning Rescue is the first to show up. Perfect. They’re a lot less likely to realize that the Burnish holding back. 

Lio watches the rescue operations go smoothly from the protective barrier of flames. Fiery snakes only put up a mild fight, only enough to make Burning Rescue not see anything amiss. The rescue operations move to the roof and some idiot gets launched up. Then just...falls, right onto the roof. 

_ Just how desperate for new recruits were the Burning Rescue anyway? _ Lio thinks to himself as he watches the team member jump up from their crater and start leading people to safety.

As serious as the situation is...Lio can’t help but put on a tiny bit of flair. With a throne made of fire, Meis and Gueira revving their engines at his sides, Lio can’t help but enjoy the intimidating presence they create. If only a little bit. The Burning Rescue mech pilot seems to think so, inching back to nudge their teammate’s plane away. All it takes is a tiny nod from Lio then Meis and Gueira are off, more or less to taunt and play with this guy until they’re captured. But once they get closer and start tearing the mech apart, Lio’s eyes narrow. 

That pilot…

Gueira and Meis are too stunned by who exactly is sitting in the pilot’s seat to stop the mech from transforming into a far too-similar silhouette. The mech makes quick work of them in their stunned state. But it is strangely careful as it catches Meis and Gueira, placing them gently on the ground when the two Burnish fall from their icy prisons. 

That armor. It’s too close to that familiar silvery Burnish for Lio to sit still any longer.

“**_THYMOS_ **.”

Everyone seems to freeze at the sound of Lio’s low, vicious snarl. Galo, because that’s certainly who is piloting that mech, stiffens the most. As if any sudden movements would set Lio off. Maybe they would. 

Lio’s glare is strong enough to set even a Burnish on fire.

Then Galo makes the stupid decision to try and make a break for it; whipping around to try and bound off the roof and to relative safety.

Lio is off like a shot, leaping from his throne skating down a ramp of flames. With a flick of his wrist a familiar sword flares to life in his hand.

“**_GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF--_ **” Obsidian armor crashes into silver, sending the two tumbling through Promepolis with a cacophonous screech of metal on metal. As they dance between buildings, Galo on the panicked defense and Lio on an enraged offence, the two argue.

“Where **WERE YOU**!? ** _WE THOUGHT YOU WERE CAPTURED BY THE FREEZE FORCE!_ **”

“IN THE CITY! I--I was hiding in the city!”

Lio growls, hooks his Burnish claws into the shimmering silver metal, before throwing Galo at the pharmaceutical building and back towards the Burnish flames. Galo, true to form, is quick to bounce back and recover despite being hurled a few blocks. He pulls out some kind of staff with a chainsaw-esque blade of ice around it. Their weapons clash, sending embers and flakes of ice everywhere, their fight as furious as their argument. 

“Why didn’t you come back when the coast was clear?” Lio snaps between clashes.

“B-because...”

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing!?”

“I’m saving people!” Galo pushes back with a determined flare in his eyes, “I’m _ helping!_”

“As a firefighter!? Galo _ fucking _ Thymos you’re a Burnish, you’re--” _ One of us _, Lio wants to say, wants to drill into Galo’s stupidly thick skull.

Didn’t that mean something?

Didn’t...Lio mean something to Galo?

Lio grows silent with a particularly harsh slash that sends Galo stumbling. It was fine, absolutely fine, that Galo would rather go galavanting with the Burning Rescue than be with his fellow Burnish.

“Fine.” Lio says with a very put-upon sigh, twirling his sword and slicing a piece of Galo’s mech off. 

_ That wouldn’t have happened in Galo was in his usual Burnish armor, Galo’s armor is tougher than this _ , the vindictive thought slinks into Lio’s mind, _ Galo fought better in his Burnish armor _.

“How long do you plan on living this lie? On denying who you are?” Lio asks, shaking his head when Galo gives him no answer and starts to backpedal. The Burnish leader advances, swiping at Galo to rid him of his false armor piece by piece.

“Would the rest of your “team” come to your aid if they knew what you were? If they knew you were a Burnish…?”

Galo looks up from his spot on the ground, bare of his armor and truly vulnerable. Big blue eyes stare up at him, little magenta and blue flares flicker off his wild hair in response to his distress.

“They...” Galo’s eyes flick away, filled with uncertainty.

But no answer comes because the Burnish Rescue comes to Galo’s rescue; swooping in and blowing away thick smoke and icing harsh flames. Lio puts up a paltry fight and ends up captured, iced out in the pieces of Galo’s mech. There’s some kind of irony there that Lio would find amusing if he wasn’t too focused glaring at Galo. 

Galo is the one to cuff his wrists in ice and Lio has to repeat over and over in his head that they _ need _ to get captured to stop himself from clocking Galo upside the head with the heavy ice around his wrists.

Galo, for his part, doesn’t look proud.

As Burning Rescue chastises Galo for running after a dangerous Burnish, Meis and Gueira are still reeling from what exactly just happened, the Freeze Force descends. Just in time to take all the credit away from Burning Rescue.

At the very least their plan is working. 

But then. Then. 

Galo has to open his stupid mouth and draw Vulcan’s attention. Next thing he knows Vulcan has Galo’s _ face _ in his hand. Lio has great control over his flames, but he has to take a steadying breath not to burst into an inferno right then and there. Yes, he’s mad at Galo. But seeing Galo struggle in Vulcan’s grip and seeing that little flicker of fear in those blue eyes has him almost taking a step forward. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Gueira and Meis steaming, Gueira going so far as to struggle and squirm in the grip of the Freeze Force officers.

Thankfully, the Burning Rescue captain steps in so Lio doesn’t have to. It seems like Lio is just full of bad decisions today because he makes a derisive comment that gets Vulcan’s attention off Galo. Unfortunately, it gets Lio smacked in the face and practically thrown into the back of the Freeze Force truck with Gueira and Meis. 

The ride in the truck is tense and silent. Gueira and Meis pressed close together, taking comfort in each other’s warmth.

“Lio…” Meis says quietly. Lio knows it’s serious when they don’t call him “Boss”. When they want him to open up, both Gueira and Meis will use his first name.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Lio says in a firm but not unkind tone.

There are Burnish to save and Lio decides to focus on that instead of the ache in his chest.

△ ▽ △ △ ▽ △

Galo feels like the shittiest person on the planet.

The rest of the Burnish Rescue seem to pick up on his mood, though Galo isn’t trying to hide it. He’s sure that there would be a tiny rain cloud with a downpour over his head if this were a cartoon.

Governor Kray even offers Galo a medal. Kray Foresight! The man who had saved him from the fire that had burnt his family’s home to the ground years ago. 

But...Galo has never been good at hiding his emotions and he knows that he wouldn’t be able to pretend to be happy during the ceremony. 

Medals are meant to be given by and to those that deserve them. Galo feels far from deserving. 

The award goes to Vulcan and the Freeze Force instead.

Even though Galo isn’t feeling into it the Burning Rescue decides to throw their own little celebration. It’s at the same place that they always go to, which lifts Galo’s spirits a smidge. 

They order their usual Inferno Volcano Margarita Mega Max Pizza when Galo actually gets a good look at the pizza guy, the man behind the magical, delicious pies.

He’s Burnish.

Galo and the pizza guy share a look and a nod, a brief moment of recognition and connection. A brief moment of acknowledgement and understanding. It makes Galo crack a little smile. The pizza guy seems happy making pizzas and if anyone were to ask Galo they were the best in the whole city.

_ Maybe...it was okay not to loudly declare to the world that they were Burnish _, Galo thinks as he loses himself in his thoughts and ooey-gooey mozzarella. Maybe it was okay to just have a life as Galo the firefighter or the pizza guy at their favorite restaurant. 

Nothing more but nothing less.

Just as Galo is starting to feel good about himself again the Freeze Force has to crash in and ruin everything. The pizza guy panics and magenta fire tears through the restaurant.

Galo puts himself between the panicked Burnish flares and the innocent bystanders. He’s ready to leap into flames when the Freeze Force actually does their job and puts icy cuffs on the pizza guy. 

Galo stands up to Vulcan, again, and thankfully doesn’t get his face grabbed this time; either because Aina jumps in to help defend him, which endlessly warms Galo’s heart, or because there are extra witnesses. 

In the end it doesn’t matter. The pizza guy and the owner get carted off in the Freeze Force’s hideous vans. 

That’s when the talking begins. Each one feels like an icy knife stabbed into his back. People were talking about how disgusting it was that a Burnish was cooking their food, throwing perfectly good pizza on the ground. 

_ “Would the rest of your “team” come to your aid if they knew what you were? If they knew you were a Burnish…?” _ Lio’s words echo in his head.

Even when Galo tries to get them to stop, Remi is right, they can’t really tell people what to think. Would they become part of the crowd spewing such hurtful words if they knew Galo was a Burnish? Would they abandon him…?

He can’t take it. Galo buries his hands in his hair and to his horror he can feel the beginnings of flame. He has to leave--has to get out of there before his distress outs him as a Burnish. 

Thankfully, he has a bike now. A project that he and Varys had been working on for the past week. It’s no Kyoto but it will get him far away. Galo completely ignores Aina’s calls as he hops on and speeds out of downtown Promepolis. 

By the time he’s made it out to the frozen lake bright blue embers are floating from his hair and fingertips. A place that had always calmed him down seemed to have no effect. 

“Stop it!” Galo swipes at his hair as he nearly topples over his bike in his attempts to get to the shore of the frozen lake. 

But it only seems to make the fire worse, he can feel his hair catch and flare. He watches in horror as bright blue and magenta flames crawl up his fingers. 

_ BURN, BURN, BURN! _

He can feel it in the back of his head, like a heartbeat, that insatiable need to set something alight. It had been so long since he had properly been able to burn anything and let his fire out. 

“No, NO--** _STOP_ **!” Galo grows desperate as he feels his whole body become wrapped in an inferno. It feels good but that only adds to his distress. He watches as his flames pop and spark, landing on a nearby tree. It barely takes a minute for his deep blue and magenta fire to consume it, ravenous and destructive. Something in Galo breaks. 

“WHY? I don’t want to hurt anyone, _ why do I have to burn _?!” He yells his frustrations to the wilderness. Galo slowly sinks to his knees, feeling the bite of the rocky shore through his firefighter pants which were thankfully immune to Burnish flames. 

“I--I don’t want anyone to have to go through what I did...” His head of blue flames hangs between his defeated shoulders and Galo’s gloves dig into the grit. Tears sting at Galo’s eyes, the pain of the past rising to the surface. 

“Losing everything...Mom, D-dad.” A strangled sob leaves him as he can’t hold back his tears anymore. Sadness and frustration yank another noise out of him, an angry hissing noise. 

“**_BURN MY VERY SOUL IF YOU HAVE TO!_ ** ** _BURN ME UP AND LEAVE ME AS ASHES JUST--_ **” Galo starts to run out of steam, “Just...don’t burn them.”

He thinks of his friends at Burning Rescue. Aina, Remi, Varys, Lucia, and Captain Ignis all flash in his mind’s eye before being consumed by his own flames.

“Not them, ** _please_ **.”

Then he feels something change. Galo looks up and to his confusion his flames are still. After a few moments they recede, slowly crawling back towards him. The ground is charred but undamaged, the rest of the forest is safe save for that one tree. Galo watches in amazement as his fire returns to him, settling along his arms to smolder and flicker. 

In the back of his mind, what had once been a litany of _ BURN, BURN, BURN _, a soft voice says one word.

_ Okay. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BITCH THIS STORY IS ALIVE.  
Sorry for such a long wait, sometimes life just hits you hard. I really shouldn't be writing two stories at once, and yet here I am.  
It won't be two freaking months until the next update.  
Next time: Words are exchanged and perhaps an understanding is reached.


	7. Take a Deep Breath...

A pair of blue eyes open and look down in confused shock.  
  
“Holy shit the fire can talk.” Galo wheezes as he stares down at the little ball of fire that manifests in his cupped hands. Gone is the suddenly roiling, boiling feeling of panic and anxiety almost as if it pooled out of him and into his palms. A tiny pair of eyes blink up at him, wavering among the flames. 

Is he going insane? Is this what it feels like to go crazy? Galo’s mind starts to spiral with the knowledge that his fire—which has been inside him all this time—can actually talk and may be sentient. That was...so weird. The fire is _ alive _ and it’s _ inside him _. Galo’s guts suddenly feel all squirmy and he starts to get light-headed.

_ Breathe. _

The single pulse of a thought—not even a truly articulated thought, more like a feeling that’s as solid as a word. It flashes through his mind and startles Galo enough to make him take in a long breath. He holds it in his lungs before letting out a long puff of steamy air.

Oh yeah, breathing. That’s important. 

“Uh...” Galo looks to the flames in his hands, “Hi?” 

What, exactly, do you say to the sentient being that’s been living inside you? 

Another feeling blazes through Galo’s mind, lighting up his brain with sparks of something like a greeting. Or, at least, that’s what it feels like.

Galo shakes his head, “So...are _ all _ Burnish flames alive?”

A pulse of confirmation crackles along the edges of his nerves. 

“Woah.” Galo thinks of the urge to burn, the little whispers that echoed in his mind when he went too long without letting his Burnish fire free. It was simultaneously comforting and incredibly unsettling that those urges didn’t belong to him.

“Where did you come from? All of you?”

There’s a pause before what Galo can only describe as a rapid-fire hallucination flashes in his mind’s eye. His sight wavers like the haze coming off hot asphalt, swaying and swimming until all he can see is fire. A bright, blazing ball of flames in distant space, all interconnected and communicating. A web of thoughts, feelings, all bouncing around in this giant lifeform. 

Connected yet individual. 

It’s too much, too fast, like dumping water into a cup that’s too small. Ideas and concepts slip through Galo’s fingers before he can even think of comprehending them. Just as it starts to give him a headache the feeling fades with a flickering, apologetic warmth.

To top of the weirdness cake, their flames were aliens.

Galo’s head is reeling and he flops back onto the frozen lake’s shore, staring up at the cloudless sky and watching it transition from blue to shades of pink and orange. 

“It feels so far away. Do you miss it…? Your home?”

Loneliness and homesickness pop in his chest like fireworks, just brief flashes that leave lingering trails of somber emotions. Galo rubs a hand over his heart and the ache that nestles there, blinking away the wetness that tries to fall from his eyes. 

It’s painfully familiar. 

Sure, Galo didn’t lose a whole planet, but he knows what it’s like to have his home taken from him. He understands his fire’s longing.

As these thoughts fill Galo’s head it feels like something _ settles _ inside him. The blue flames spread from his hand and curled up his arm, slotting into his old scars and sinking into his skin. Galo watches in fascination as his Burnish flames shrink intohs skin and create something more like smouldering coals. 

For the first time Galo thinks his scars look beautiful, decorating his arm with whorls and splashes of blue. 

An ever-present light to match his burning soul.

Laying in a charred ring of dried grass and stone, Galo and his fire truly connect. Syncing, understanding, resonating together on a soul-deep level.

As they’re processing this new change that Galo sees a brilliant streak of magenta shoot across the sky. 

** _LIO!_ ** Both Galo and his flames recognize him, even high in the sky Galo can sense him. 

Galo pops up off the ground and tracks the comet-like flames, watching them slowly shrink below the treeline. He needs to talk to Lio, they didn’t leave on exactly good terms. It makes his heart twist and clench thinking that Lio might hate him for what he did. 

On the plus side, Lio escaped! But...Galo was the one to put him away in the first place.

“‘M not going to get anywhere just sitting here.” Galo grumbles and stands, dusting off his pants and running off into the forest. Like a trail of breadcrumbs he can feel his flames leading him through the trees.

_ Lio, Lio, Lio. _

Over a hill the mouth of a cave appears, clearly carved out by flames. Galo hesitates at the mouth, shifting from foot to foot. 

_ Go inside. _

His fire urges him forward, beating against his ribcage with hot butterfly wings. Incessant and stubborn. It helps bolster Galo’s confidence and he steps into the cave. Following the winding tunnel of melted stone Galo finally sees some light, a Burnish flame roaring bright with figures huddled close. 

He stares in shock at all of them, all varying degrees of injured. God, even kids were bandaged up. One of them looks up at him with a confused and slightly wary eye. He takes maybe a half a step forward before there’s a sharp pain in the back of his neck. 

The last hazy thought he has before hitting the hard rock ground is this: _ Yeah, I probably deserved that. _

△ ▽ △ △ ▽ △

Meis can sense Gueira fuming next to him in the stolen truck. Gueira had been fuming since Galo captured them, he can practically see the steam rising from his partner as the redhead grips the wheel.

“If you hold the wheel any tighter you’re goin’ to melt it,” Meis drawls as he slides his gaze away from the window. 

Gueira growls and takes a deep breath, letting it out through his nose almost like steam from a kettle.

Oh here we go, Meis thinks.

“How the fuck could he!?” Gueira snaps, finally letting out what he had been holding in since they were captured. “I mean—fuck, I know it was in the plan to get captured. But I didn’t expect to see _ him _ on the Burning Rescue team! He’s practically joined the enemy! They’re partly the reason why Thyma and everyone are in such a shitty state.”

Little flickering embers rise from Gueira’s hair, the underside faintly glowing in response to his rage. 

Meis leans over and tugs a fluffy lock of hair, making his love yelp and shoot him a slightly betrayed look. 

“You’re working yourself up. Everyone needs these cars and if they go up in flames they’ll be useless to everyone.” Meis softens his touch in Gueira’s hair, playing with it to help ease Gueira away from his anger.

“Right, sorry.” Gueira mumbles and looks back to the road, but Meis can tell Gueira is still stewing in that thought of Galo’s betrayal.

“Look,” Meis shifts and leans closer to Gueira, “I understand you’re feeling betrayed but...why?”

Gueira looks at him like he’s crazy, “We were _ friends _ —”  
  


“Were we—No, Gueira.” He stops his fellow Burnish as he sees his mouth open, “_ Really _ think about it. Were we Galo’s friends? Yeah, Galo took a hit for you but I think...Galo’s just like that. He’ll put his life on the line for anyone if it means helping them out. What did _ we _ ever do to be _ his _ friends?”

Their encounters had always been antagonistic, Galo trying to curb their flames and the Mad Burnish trying to stop him. 

“We kinda bullied him, if you really think about it.”

Gueira looks like he swallowed a lemon and looks away from Meis, not wanting to confront the thought. That’s fine by him, Meis turns his sight back towards the rolling landscape. He wasn’t hurt to see Galo with Burning Rescue…maybe disappointed. But he’s most worried about what it did to Lio. He knew there was something between Galo and Lio, some kind of connection. After their capture, he could tell what had been building was fractured.

Meis just hopes the pair are able to repair that something. The embers of their relationship will hopefully survive this cold snap.

△ ▽ △ △ ▽ △

When Galo wakes up his neck is aching, probably because he’s propped up like a sack of potatoes against a rock wall. Blinking dazed blue eyes, the fuzzy image of Lio Fotia comes into focus. Perched on a rock and looking down his nose at Galo, their positions make Galo feel like he’s some peasant being thrown at the feet of a king. Lio always had that air of royalty about him.

Galo swallows and shifts around, trying to move his hands only to find them tightly bound. The tingling warmth against his skin tells him that it’s a pair of manacles made of Burnish fire. 

“I’ve used my own fire to tie your hands back, you’re not getting free until I decide to let you go.”

That cold tone makes it seem like they’re strangers. Galo has a feeling he’ll be treading on thin ice around Lio. Not that he blames the Burnish leader, not after putting him in the Ice Box.

Don’t fuck this up, Galo thinks to himself and tries to gather his thoughts.

“Hi.”

Lio raises a delicate brow at Galo’s greeting. Wow, way to make an impression, Galo mentally berates himself.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve showing up here, Thymos.” Lio says in that cold, powerful tone. “Were you planning on detaining us again? Looking for more time in the limelight? I never took you for one to throw your morals away the second you got the attention you desired.”

This hurt worse than getting hit with that special ice bullet, it seemed like forever ago that he was camping out in the desert. But it really wasn’t that long ago was it…?

“No! I’m not planning on bringing anyone anywhere,” Galo insists sincerely, looking at Lio and hoping that the Burnish leader takes his word. “I didn’t come out here to fight or detain anyone. I…just needed to think some stuff out.”

Lio’s eyes don't become less guarded but a little bit of the ice seems to melt. 

“I don’t trust you, not yet. Ga—Thymos,” For a second, Lio seems to forget that he’s not supposed to be so familiar with Galo. “You joined the Burning Rescue. You, a Burnish, became a part of the force trying to put your own people away! How could I ever trust you or what you say again?! You betrayed us.”

Even before Lio finishes talking Galo is shaking his head in denial, squirming against the flaming bonds around his wrists. The discomfort he feels not just coming from Lio’s flames but from his words. His scars grow brighter as he struggles, filling his little corner of the cave with soft blue light. 

“I didn’t want to put Burnish into jail! That’s not even what Burning Rescue does—we just put out fires and save people! The ones who detain Burnish are the Freeze Force.” All Galo has ever wanted was to help people, no matter who they were. “I couldn’t save people as a Burnish—not really. But…as someone in the Burning Rescue…I could. I just didn’t want anyone to lose their family anymore.”

“What about the Burnish who lost their families!?” Lio snarls, a few embers slipping from his lips. “Do we not deserve to be saved too!?”

“Of course!” Galo roars back, his fire slowly encasing his arm. His tone revealed just how torn he was, “But I’m—I can’t do it all! I want to—fuck, Lio—I want to save everyone so badly.” Galo pants and takes a breath, calming his raging fire. Yelling at each other isn’t going to help, or make Lio see his side.

“I’m sorry, Lio. I never meant to stay with the Burning Rescue, not really. I just stumbled into their place after I was attacked. I was only gonna crash on their couch and sneak away. But then…they became my friends. Then, they were my family.” God, he didn’t mean for his words to become so raw, so true. But Galo always wore his heart on his sleeve, as short as he liked to keep them. 

Lio is silent, unmoving as he judges Galo. There’s nothing more he can do, either Lio will allow him back in or he won’t and leave his life forever.

But before Lio can open his mouth and deal out his judgement, another Burnish—bandaged and cloaked—appears at his side. 

“Thyma’s getting worse.” The words are raspy and filled with despair.

“Will she hold out until the trucks get here…?” Lio asks, only to get hesitant silence. Lio’s brows pinch together and he turns away from Galo, towards a young woman laid out on the cave floor. 

Galo has to strain his neck to get a good look but what he sees makes him swallow. She’s…completely bandaged up, her chest weakly rising and falling. It looks like she’s struggling to survive. What could’ve happened to the young woman to put her in such a dire state? Burnish were far from delicate. Galo tries not to think about what torture could have happened at the Burnish prison.

An idea sparks in his mind.

“Let me help!” Galo says earnestly, squirming against Lio’s flaming cuffs. “I can—I can save her.”

“You can _ try _.” Lio snaps back at him with derisive, icy eyes. 

There’s a sneer on his lips but it’ll take a little more than Lio’s chilly animosity to dampen Galo’s spirits. The flames of his soul are stoked and Galo is determined. 

“Yeah. I’ll try,” Galo replies, blue eyes hard and glowing with his inner fire. “Because that’s what I do, I try to save people. I can’t…not try.”

Lio seems a bit taken aback and once again that analytical look returns to his eyes. But rather than anything Galo says, it’s the faint wheeze of the young woman’s breath that makes Lio come to a decision. Galo can’t read his eyes but with a flick of his gloved hand, the fires binding Galo’s wrists disappear. 

“Save her.”

Now freed from the burning cuffs, Galo jumps to his feet. He doesn’t run, not with the sight of the young woman looking so fragile and hurt. What was she like, Galo wonders, her hobbies, job, did she put milk in her coffee? People look at Burnish and think they’re flaming monsters, without the need to eat, the desire for companionship. Would everyone think the same, seeing someone who could’ve been their mother, sister, daughter, or other family member in such a state?

These thoughts circle in his head, making him think back to what Lio had snarled at him back when they had clashed. The Burning Rescue were good people, they wouldn’t want to see anyone—Burnish or otherwise—in so much pain. Galo’s spent enough time with all of them to know that for certain.

“Her name is Thyma, right?” Galo looks up to the Burnish, hovering nearby sadly. They all believe she’s done for and yet—yet they hold onto hope. Galo sees the way they look to Lio, the leader, the bright flame of hope in the darkness. Galo…had always wanted people to look at him like that.

Lio nods silently, watching him keenly and standing protectively between Galo and the rest of the Burnish. It strikes Galo how truly he cares about his people. 

Galo looks back into those dim green eyes. “It’s okay,” Galo says gently, tipping her head back and opening up her airway, “Just breathe with me.” He can fee his flames, building and growing in his chest. As soon as he had the idea his inner fire had reacted, lighting up with delight and growing, building, warming. Not too hot, or her own fire would be suffocated. Galo can feel it tickling at the back of his throat like a thousand butterfly wings, little sparks crackling against his tongue. 

Galo fills his lungs, his fire swells.

Then, he presses his lips to Thyma’s and lets his fire flow. Closing his eyes, he tries to imagine a fireplace, just like the one in his childhood home, a single log sitting inside with a weak little glow. Embers desperately cling to the bark, flickering and trying not to fade. Galo lends his breath, encouraging the fire to return. Galo’s father had told him to be gentle with fire, it might look scary but in such a small state it’s incredibly vulnerable. Even too strong of a wind could make it die. 

It is incredibly slow going, Galo feeding pulses of his blue fire into the dying Burnish woman. But he refuses to rush this, refuses to blunder something so delicate. Time passes but Galo can’t say if it’s been a few minutes or an entire hour. Eventually, there’s nothing left for him to give and Galo leans back, severing their connection with a soft breath. A few stray flickers of flame escape from her lips and Galo almost wants to usher them back inside, beg for them to stay, catch, bloom back to life.

With incredible slowness, Thyma turns her head and looks up to Galo. Her chapped lips curl into a soft smile and silently form two words. Galo hopes—hopes with his entire heart—that she’s saying “thank you”. The moment hangs, everyone holding their breath. Then, she sighs and closes her eyes. Relaxing not into her final moments of death but into an exhausted slumber. Galo falls back onto his ass as he sees her chest slowly rising and falling, no longer struggling for air. 

He…did it. Galo Thymos saved someone.

The rest of the Burnish relax seeing her peacefully asleep, a few muffled sniffles among the quiet murmuring. 

Galo tunes them out in favor of looking up to Lio. The Burnish leader looks at him with an inkling of more respect. He won’t completely trust Galo just yet but this? This is a really good start. It’s then that Galo notices Meis and Gueira standing off to the side, watching him as well. Oh, they must’ve come in while he was trying to help Thyma. 

“Boss, the trucks are ready.” Meis steps up to Lio’s side. It’s…nice to hear his voice again.

Galo gets up and dusts off his pants, standing off awkwardly to the side and watching the Burnish begin gathering up their meager possessions and carefully place Thyma on a makeshift stretcher. There’s no way she can walk on her own. 

It is as he’s taking in the sight of the Burnish that Galo frowns, not seeing a familiar face among them. 

“Is the pizza guy with you guys…?”

There’s a brief moment of murmuring and confusion among the Burnish, a decidedly small group of Burnish. This can’t be everyone in the city, can it?

“Who’re you talkin—” Gueira starts but Galo interrupts him.

“A Burnish who worked at the best pizza place in the city! He was…captured a few days ago. Wasn’t he with you all?”

Meis and Guiera’s eyes grow pained and Galo hears the leather of Lio’s gloves creaking as he clenches his hand. 

“If he was taken so recently then he wouldn’t put him in the Ice Box.”

Galo blinks, frowning at the Burnish leader. “But…you guys—”

“We were an example.” Lio growls, “We had to be seen by everyone taken away in cuffs and shoved into prison, show the public how strong the Freeze Force was and have ‘justice’ served. But others? Normal Burnish people who were just civilians? The unlucky ones get shipped off to Foresight Pharmaceuticals for experimentation.”

Galo’s eyes widen in horror and he slowly starts shaking his head, it only enrages Lio further. 

“You’ve heard about them, Thymos! Every Burnish worth their spark has heard one or two. They’re true, even a dolt like yourself should know that.”

“But…why!?” Galo shoots right back, “Why would Kray even want Burnish to experiment on? He makes medicines for norm—for non-Burnish.”

“It doesn’t matter why! It just matters that he’s taking our people and using them as nothing more than lab rats. As long as it furthers his research, it doesn’t matter who he crushes beneath his heel.”

Lio looks away, taking a long, deep breath to calm his nerves after that outburst. Turning away from Galo, he starts to help direct his people in preparation for leaving. 

Meanwhile, Galo’s head feels like a jar of angry bees. Thoughts buzz and collide with one another, agitated question swarming without any answer. He doesn’t know what to do—he has no information. Then, it comes to him in a flash, like a literal lightbulb scaring away all those swirling questions.

If he doesn’t know, then he has to get answers himself.

“I’m going to figure it out.”

Lio pauses, sharing a brief glance with Meis and Gueira before murmuring more directions and turning to fully face Galo.

“You’re going to figure out…what?” Lio raises a brow.

“I’m going to find out what happened to pizza guy. I’m going to figure out what Kray is doing with all the missing Burnish. And! I’m going to help them!” Galo gets worked up again, his conviction shining through his scars with bright blue embers. As his bright blue fire burns, it contrasts the hues of magenta and green from Lio’s flames in the cave. Contrasting but…complimentary. They’re different and yet Galo feels like they’re too similar to be enemies. He stares deeply into Lio’s eyes, trying to make a connection, desperately hoping that Lio will feel his conviction and the truth behind it.

Suddenly, Galo is struck with a thought: the blue glow looks beautiful reflected in Lio’s eyes.

The silence between the pair is heavy but not oppressive. Galo watches Lio take in his determination, his honesty, and briefly glance at the fire glowing along his arm. Something changes in Lio’s lilac eyes and the Burnish leader nods. 

“Just don’t get caught, Thymos.” He pauses and lets out a soft sigh. “I have a feeling that Thyma will want to thank you when she feels better. I’d hate to disappoint her by telling her that you’re locked up in a cell.” Does Galo detect the tiniest flicker of fondness in Lio’s voice? 

“We’re going to the base of Mt. Fennel, there are some abandoned structures there. Nobody will be able to detect us there, the volcano’s too hot. If you _ do _ rescue the Burnish…bring them there.”

Galo’s soul swells at the faith Lio shows in him, trusting him with the location of their next safe haven. 

“You got it, Lio!” Galo puffs up his chest, he likes having a challenge to tackle. A clear goal in his mind that he can throw himself into with mind and body. Just before Lio snorts and turns his head away, Galo catches the briefest of smiles.

“You’re an idiot for trying to get into Foresight Pharmaceuticals…but a brave idiot.”

With that, the leader of the Mad Burnish turns and makes his way through the cave tunnels, taking his flames with him. Leaving Galo alone and shrouded in a soft blue light until that too dims and fades away into nothing. 

Left alone in the darkness of the cave Galo starts to truly comprehend the weight of the task he’s assigned to himself. Was it truly to save his fellow Burnish from unknowable tortures? Or did he want to earn Lio’s respect, and perhaps friendship? Was it both? Galo shakes his head and turns towards the cave’s entrance. What he was going to do was big—no, huge. If he wanted to break into a place so well-known…he was going to need some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year~ Let's start 2021 off right. Bet you thought this fic was dead huh?
> 
> Next time: *Mission Impossible music plays in the background*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel the fire of my inspiration.


End file.
